


【露中】踏春记

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: 一个睡前童话故事，应该适合在春天阅读。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【露中】踏春记

太阳才爬升到空中，慢吞吞地散发光和热的时候，门铃响了。王耀忙去开门，果然瞧见一双亮晶晶的眼睛，盛满了精气神。镶嵌这样一双好看眼睛的脸呀，长在一只还是中学生的兔子身上。小兔子垂着长长的耳朵，打招呼时便直直地立起来，同他小巧的爪子一起挥动：“早呀，王先生！”  
  
王耀朝小兔子微笑，两腮因此鼓了鼓，好像蘑菇的帽子一样圆润饱满：“早呀，今天还是这么勤奋呀。”王耀忽然从背后掏出来一块饼干，“喏，吃个早点吧！真辛苦呢。”小兔子感激地望着自己的老主顾，鼻头耸动，忍不住隔着包装纸就直嗅饼干的香气，“谢谢王先生！您也不容易，总是熬夜。”——看见王耀微不可言地扬扬眉，小兔子便乐得呵呵笑，“我知道，这是您天生的黑眼圈啦。这是您的晨报！我走了，再见！”  
  
小兔子好心地将门带上，门闩也随他幅度极大的动作，啪的一下捶打在它本该在的位置了。木门闭上之前，刮了一阵小小的风，亲亲热热地围抱着王耀的胳臂和颈脖。因为习惯烧着炉火，王耀在家不需要穿得那样厚实，防备寒风的捣乱。今天的王耀没有披他的晨衣，只穿一件短袖衫，就奔到印着“欢迎光临”的门垫前接他的报纸。他也感到诧异，为何好脾气的他，忽然这样急躁呢？不请自来溜进室内的风告诉他答案啦！这股短促的风吹在他颈脖，害他打一激灵，然而并不使他受寒；它暖洋洋的，停在他毛绒绒的耳廓、修得整洁的爪甲、粉嫩嫩的肉垫上，轻轻地搓揉着他的感官。风溜过去了，它留下的气味同是稍纵即逝的，然而王耀机灵的嗅觉告诉他，那是街上夹道树的花香呢。刹那间，王耀感觉花树长在他的四周，将他紧紧地合围到他们拉手形成的怀抱里。他一抬头，就可以看到枝上饱胀待放的花苞和尖尖小小的叶芽。阳光落在高低不一的枝头，将所有花苞都烘烤一遍，使娇嫩的花儿热得醒来，不得不打开它们的窗户，将沉默着酝酿了整个冬季的酒香分享给所有行经树下的人们，同时含羞低吟道——春天来了！  
  
春天到了！王耀无心读报，随手将厚厚一沓报纸抛到桌上，自己则回头冲上楼梯，胖胖的脚丫踩在棉拖鞋里，咚咚咚地踏着步，将木楼梯踏得吱吱呀呀的好几声脆响！这样的动静把二楼睡着的他爱人也吵醒了。由于他的习性，每到最后一抹秋风打落枝头最后一片黄叶，王耀就不得不同他暂别。他将嗜睡的爱人安置在他隔壁的房间，时不时他就要去看一眼，以慰相思。王耀每日早晚各探望一次，发现他渐渐消瘦了。他的毛发变得黯淡，不再那样顺滑而富有光泽，于是王耀极有耐心地坐到床边去，用一把椭圆形的木梳子给他梳理米白色的毛发，使它们蓬蓬松松的，却从不打结；浑圆的鼻头挂着晶莹的鼻涕，王耀及时扬起一张柔软的手帕去擦拭。除了冬眠中无法进食，因此无法改变他的消瘦以外，王耀将爱人照顾得极好，处处都整洁、温暖，脸颊上更日夜留下他一两个唇印，昭示着他绵绵密密的爱恋和思念。  
  
王耀急冲冲地跑到门前去，差点由急刹不住的后跟领着滑一跤。他等不及把气喘顺了，就直接用圆圆的爪子转动专为他们设计的圆圆的锁圆——门一打开，便看见他日思夜想的紫眼睛嵌在一张毛发米白的脸上，由高高的鼻头和长吻部点缀得柔润可爱。紫眼睛由于紧闭整个冬季，不曾眨巴，此时正艰难地一开一合，试图摆脱眼垢和泪珠的阻拦，瞪得圆圆的，专心致志地望好几个月没见过的爱人。光看着还不够，还要将嘴也打开，试图呼唤爱人的名字。尽管爱人的名字早已烂熟于心，然而疏于使用的言语系统，还不习惯于久违的工作。嘴张了半天，什么合适的话也蹦不出来。床上才醒来的睡美人呀，只好垂头丧气地紧盯着爱人的棉拖鞋。王耀被笨拙又可爱的这一幕深深感动到了，居然落了泪！他急忙奔去拥抱他的爱人，将其紧紧箍在不够修长的臂弯里，往其两颊印下自己温热的唇，“春天好，亲爱的瓦纽沙！”  
  
有了标准的礼节示范，爱人迟钝的舌头也学会了问好。他嗓音软糯，一字一顿道，“春天好呀，亲爱的。”王耀听到回应，心里快活极了，急忙擦了眼泪，又要松开怀抱，把爱人搀扶起来，“瓦纽沙！蹬一蹬腿，看看它们有没有睡麻了——不过我昨晚才给你做过按摩，不可能的。站直了，我给你捶捶臀——好，穿上晨衣。来，将头拗过去——好！我们到楼下去，吃早饭！”  
  
王耀牵着爱人的手呀，他自己往后退一步，让爱人跟着往前踏一步。就这样，他俩亦步亦趋地将楼梯走遍，漫长的吱呀吱呀声终于打响了最后一枚乐音。王耀将爱人安置在长桌前的第一个座位：“你等一会，我很快就好！”于是炕头和吧台之间狭小的空间里行走着这样一头熊猫：后脖梗披散着雪白的绒毛，挨挨挤挤地四蹭他的衣领；一件朴素的棉质短袖衫下，隐隐凸现着一层乌黑的绒毛，一看就知道必定柔软地覆在背上，带给他源源不断的暖意；两腿从一条宽松的草黄色睡裤下蹬出来，浑圆的脚后跟塞在棉拖里，忙忙碌碌地来回踏在厨房深红色的木地板上。熊猫王耀正喜极，哼着他最爱的歌：  
  
米白米白的好皮毛呀  
  
亮汪汪的紫呀紫眼睛  
  
张开双手变成了港湾  
  
将小小的我留呀留下  
  
暖融融的怀抱呀怀抱  
  
使我真难忘呀真难忘  
  
他就是我深爱的白熊  
  
白又白、暖又暖  
  
小小的耳朵呀圆又圆  
  
我的白熊瓦纽沙——  
  
瓦纽沙是伊万·布拉金斯基的小名，王耀从小就是这么叫他的。  
  
一曲毕，香喷喷的早餐也就互相拥抱着，躺在白熊桌前的餐盘里。白熊伊万·布拉金斯基凑上前看：浅褐色的软软吐司睡在最下面，它和蔼地拥紧了粉红微脆的香肠片、翠绿小巧的西兰花菜、红光熠熠的西红柿片和黄灿灿的流着汁的班尼克蛋！爱人王耀将刀叉塞到他手心，还体贴地替他打好了餐巾的结。“吃吧，瓦纽沙——然后我们去踏春，看花去！”  
  
王耀和伊万是每年都要去踏春的。这从他们住在一起以前、从他们明白彼此互相爱慕以前，就已经约好了要每年赴约，跟春天聚会。那真是好久好久以前啦！那时候他们还小，一只是矮矮胖胖的熊猫崽儿，一只是圆圆溜溜的白熊弟弟。他们同上森林的小学，跟其他动物一起念书。山羊老师闭着眼，将头往后仰过去，中气十足地祈使道：“跟我朗诵一遍——春天呀！”  
  
他俩坐在同一张长桌前，在桌下手牵着手，跟高低起伏的动物童音一道念：  
  
春天呀  
  
您是多么地小  
  
盛开在高高枝头的小小的一朵  
  
轻轻巧巧地跳着舞  
  
春天呀  
  
您是多么地大  
  
小动物亮闪闪的一双双眼睛  
  
也不能把您整个看遍！  
  
王耀最喜欢春天。因为春季学期一开学，从初冬一直到整个寒假都消失不见的伊万就会神采奕奕地重新回到同桌座位上来，同他一起开合着刚换新牙的嘴巴，字斟句酌地念着课文、答着问题。伊万·布拉金斯基是一头圆乎乎的棕熊，又因为罕见的白化基因，浑身长出米白色的皮毛。王耀望着他，就想到了妈妈给他和弟妹做的糯米团子。白白嫩嫩、软趴趴的糯米团子，一个连一个地坐在有他脸那么长的深青色的芦苇叶子上！端午节快到了，王耀捧着竹筒，提早快一小时踩过社区竹林间的碎石子路，穿过榉树、杨树、桦树和灌丛，兴高采烈地坐到伊万的椅子上。等伊万上学来了，他便啪的一下把竹筒盖掀开，用竹签举起来：看，这是糯米团子，雪白雪白的、胖乎乎的，真可爱，长得多像你呀，瓦纽沙。薄薄的红晕像木兰花绯色的花瓣，沁在伊万米白色的脸颊上。他默默将糯米团子嚼碎了，却不舍得咽下它甜甜的花生味的汁液，只是将其凝聚在舌下，时不时舔一舔，浅尝即止。他想，真甜呀，就像他的同桌一样的甜。  
  
不过他俩的故事一开始并不像糯米团子这样甜腻腻的。  
  
王耀的妈妈看了电视台最新的言情剧，有一天流着泪告诫她的孩子们：不要喜欢冬眠的动物，更不要找一个冬眠的动物当伴侣，因为你会孤零零地过冬，孤零零地等他醒来；而他呢，才不知道你有多想他，只会我行我素地睡他的大觉，这样的结合是没有好结果的，你只会后悔一辈子。王耀的弟弟妹妹尚未开窍，懵懵懂懂地点了头，继续埋头追他们的健身球；王耀忽然想到了什么，平时那样活泼的他，霎时间失了语。他想到了瓦纽沙，但他不敢反驳妈妈的忠告，只好痛苦地沉思着，爱吃的竹叶也嚼不出味啦。  
  
王耀真喜欢他的同桌呀！他喜欢同桌沉默时的侧脸，长吻上装饰着小小的墨汁似的黑点点，茁长着长长细细的白胡子；喜欢同桌高耸的鼻头上亮晶晶的水珠；最喜欢还是同桌亮汪汪的紫眼睛。这使他想到七月葡萄树上结的果，是如何点缀着闪亮的露珠，透彻晶莹，是那样好看呀！要王耀讨厌他，真是难于王耀学喜鹊一样飞上天。假如瓦纽沙说喜欢他，想要和他在一起，王耀觉得自己很难不答应，就像他很难不会把面前这盘竹笋吃光一样。  
  
王耀照着镜子，看自己湿漉漉的圆眼珠，藏在天生的黑眼圈里，总像熬了夜，多没精气神呀；乌鸦羽毛一样黑的纤巧耳朵，由绒毛覆遍耳廓，高高立在额顶，真土气；龇牙咧嘴时，金字塔似的尖牙上下交合，看起来凶巴巴的，多难看呀！除非伸出红彤彤的舌头来，不然浑身只见黑白二色，王耀都要以为自己天生色盲啦！王耀滚碌着眼珠子，从床的这边打滚到床的那边，想出了好主意：这样，让瓦纽沙讨厌他不就完了，这样他们就都会幸福了，多容易。  
  
夏天河水涨潮的时候，伊万邀他去游泳。王耀答应了，还把伊万最讨厌的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯也带来了。阿尔弗雷德是一头豹子，曾经跑赢了伊万，像飞一样欻地就立到终点线前。阿尔弗雷德平时还喜欢缠着王耀，阻挠伊万跟他的独处，动不动就嘲笑伊万笨手笨脚，不是没使劲就捏坏了王耀的保温瓶，就是轻轻拉动几下也能把操场上的单双杠掰凹。最可恨的还是阿尔弗雷德能把这一切做出相反的好结果。他总是轻盈地跑呀跳呀，赶到王耀身边去打招呼；指甲轻巧一钩，就能很顺利地替王耀整理好衣领。王耀应该是很喜欢他的，不然怎么会愿意多次把钱借给他，明明他拖欠不还已经好久，足足有五十次月出那么久啦！  
  
王耀是故意将阿尔弗雷德带来的，想让伊万从此疏远他。毕竟伊万是很执拗的一头熊，不喜欢的人他会一直不喜欢，假如谁强要他喜欢他所讨厌的人，他会连带着把这个讨厌的和事佬一起写进心中的黑名单的。伊万从水里冒出头来，瞪着圆圆的眼睛，委屈巴巴地望他同桌的黑眼珠。王耀耸耸肩，瓦纽沙，可我很喜欢阿尔这个朋友呀，我想和他一块儿玩，就像和你一块儿玩一样！  
  
伊万竟无可奈何地同意了。他叹了一口气，独自一头熊沉到水底，过了一会儿又游到王耀身边去，把下巴磕到他山体滑坡似的肩上，柔声说，好的，我会试着喜欢他的，耀的朋友就是我的朋友。  
  
王耀张大了嘴，吃了惊。没想到这招不成，那就再来一招！  
  
秋风一紧，催得树上的叶子染了色。山羊老师领他们去看红叶、黄叶，让他们跟前后桌组成小队，带来画笔和纸写生，画自己最好的朋友；画好了，还要题一首小诗，当然也是写朋友的。伊万果然让王耀做他画画的对象，可王耀没答应，说自己早先答应了要画前桌小鹿。“你也去画别的动物吧！我只有黑，只有白，多没意思呀！”王耀想，平时他们都默认做什么都一块儿做的，他临时爽约，这害伊万整日懊悔、又很失望，他一定会慢慢讨厌自己的！然而，待交画的日子到了，王耀在抽屉里找到一幅自己的肖像画。墨黑丝线似的细致笔触做了他的毛绒绒的轮廓，涂成他纤巧的耳朵，立在白皑皑的雪团子似的头上；椭圆的黑眼圈里嵌着茶金色镶边的黑眼珠，涂着墨的瞳仁里点缀了一两片云雾，显得他的眼睛亮闪闪的，好像深夜群山包围的湖泊；画里的他高举着圆溜溜的短爪，一片黄叶就这样落在手心，又登来两片绯色的红云，缭绕在颊边。画纸边上还题着一首短诗：  
  
红光熠熠的炉火  
  
好像你的名字  
  
白雪皑皑  
  
堆成了圆墩墩的你  
  
山林掩映的泉涌上星光璀璨  
  
是你的眼睛  
  
落叶黄灿灿的  
  
也不如你咧开嘴笑呀  
  
我心都亮了  
  
这样的画，这样的诗，虽然长大了回想起来只觉得幼稚好笑，可它总害王耀脸红，不论长幼时期都如此。王耀就这样，端端正正地将两爪叠在桌前，笔直着背听了一天的课，不敢对伊万讲一句话！他们就这样沉默地上着课，念着书，又重新在桌下牵了手，把秋天过完了。  
  
秋深了，树上的果子变得透红透红，百鸟极目南眺、陆续往南飞去，金灿灿的麦浪随风摇曳翻滚，层林浸染成深深的赤褐色，啪叽一声，叶子便群蝶似的纷纷婆娑起舞，落在地上，堆成好几座小山。小动物们将大小不一的蹄子印在层层赤褐色的山脉上，脆脆的枯裂悲鸣就这样被奏响了！枯枝也被他们轻重不一的脚步踩得劈啪作响。听着这样清脆可爱的声音，王耀仍然精神抖擞地支棱着小耳朵；而伊万却依他的本能，日渐昏沉，总是睡眼惺忪的模样。他听不进课，看不进书，王耀怎样提醒，他都沉浸在甜美的梦乡里，不愿睁眼。山羊老师叫来同样睡眼惺忪的伊万妈妈，让她把伊万接走。两只小动物在校门前依依惜别。伊万拥抱了他心爱的同桌，最要好的朋友，他努力睁圆了紫眼睛，试着郑重其事地向王耀表示，他发现这一学期，耀总在把他疏远。他来不及搞清楚原因，就要迎接冬眠期了。等到春天来临，他才能迈着清瘦的双腿，到花田里见王耀。“耀，你可千万不要把我忘记，也不要因为有了新朋友就把我丢到一边去，”伊万委委屈屈地低下头，抬高了紫水晶似的眼珠去看王耀，哀求道，“请你在冬天也一直想念我，就像我会在梦乡里把你想念一样。”  
  
“我会的！我当然会的！”王耀再没忍住，终于松开了戒备，泪珠便放开地顺着圆溜溜的脸颊滚落下来，又从下巴滑到伊万的肩窝里，“瓦纽沙，春天再见——我们一起去踏春，看花去！”  
  
王耀果然兑现了他的诺言，到来的每一年冬天他无时无刻不把伊万想念着。当太阳叹着气藏到铅灰色的云层里歇息，天上落着绵绵的雪屑，他在窗边想象着伊万身上米白色的丰茂毛发；当大雪压弯了杨树、榆树、桦树的腰肢，厚厚地堆积在屋顶上，好似一颗颗圆溜溜的白蘑菇时，他擎着扫帚和铲子，一边扫雪、铲雪，一边回想跟伊万同在草甸上打滚，一会儿滚到河岸边，差点掉水里去，一会儿压在伊万身上，那柔软舒适的触感；当其他小动物约他到湖上溜冰时，望着被彩灯映得五光十色的湖面，他又想起伊万好看的紫眼睛，亮汪汪的，就像这片封冻的湖面被紫光照映的模样，紫莹莹的，真好看！挂在树上的冰棱使他想起伊万的小手，动物们围坐在冰窟窿边上垂钓，使他想到春夏时伊万牵他去河里抓鱼。大雪很深，王耀踩出小腿那么深的靴印的时候，他又想到曾经把指甲压在伊万胳臂上，陷下去一个雪白的窟窿。他真的好想念伊万呀！  
  
雪终于不再落了，王耀带着最小的妹妹复习功课，又读到了一首春天的诗。世世代代都做报童的兔子蹦来了，敲响了他家的门，将春风、花香和报纸都送到他家。王耀赶忙跑出家门，便看见满街的白花、黄花、红花和粉花，都在朝他绽放着一张张美丽的笑脸。金黄色的迟桂花躲在茂密的枝叶里散发着娴静清新的香气；山茶花有许多种姿态，红红的就怒放在绿叶的陪衬中，高贵大方；粉红的就拉了手，或背对背地含羞停在枝头，梨涡浅笑；纯白的立在满树各丛绿叶中，文雅温柔地凝望着有幸见过它们的路人。玉兰花是喜静的主儿，静静地开，静静地落，各自以花瓣画了一个圆圈，很容易就让人错看成学芭蕾舞的姑娘，正穿着藕粉色的蓬蓬裙，互相对视欣赏着对方的舞姿。  
  
王耀跑呀跑，放慢了脚步；走呀走，他便看见动物们携来自己的伴侣和孩子，铺开一张长长的格纹野餐布，他们或躺或坐，隔着一层薄薄的布，在草甸上舒舒服服地伸展着四肢。雏兽们喜气洋洋地拉着一面面风筝，互相竞赛着谁的飞得更远更高。秃树枝上因此挂了好几面燕子纹样的风筝，也不知是谁家小动物这样倒霉，就这样输掉了今年春天的第一场比赛。湖河不再封冰，而是跑起了冰排，訇訇然地列着队汹涌奔去。王耀睁大他湿漉漉的圆眼睛，在动物群里找呀找，找呀找，还是没找到他心爱的白熊，难道伊万还没从冬眠里醒来？他心里有了答案，脚步又快速地迈开来。王耀向白熊一家奔去——叩响了门，满口呼喊着伊万的昵称，他也不管自己的行为是否粗莽啦！总之，他一定要把伊万喊醒，然后把他拉去踏春。如果伊万肚子正饿着，就把他带到河边等肥美好味的开江鱼；如果伊万心里寂寞着，就把他拉到公园的花田去赏春。春光正好，没有哪只动物能够轻易舍弃它的美丽！王耀沉浸在这样的春色里，不由自主地想念他心爱的白熊，至于妈妈当年流着泪的告诫，他终于忘得一干二净了。  
  
伊万·布拉金斯基当年就是被王耀的满腔热情唤醒，又在被拉去踏春的路上，听来了王耀的告白。这时候他们都长成皮毛丰满、身躯修长的大白熊和大熊猫了。王耀圆圆的爪握在他宽厚的掌心，一路上随他快乐的心情摇摇晃晃的，好像被春风敲响的风铃。走到王耀准备好的野餐布上坐，伊万很清楚地感觉到粗细不一的草根刺着他毛皮覆盖的臀。他茫然地望着自己的双爪，分明为自己的消瘦感到自卑。正担心春季百兽的动乱，害怕突发什么事情，他保护不了比他矮小一圈的心爱的耀怎么办？伊万却被王耀拉着双手，感觉整头熊都要坠入他水汪汪的黑眼珠里啦！“瓦纽沙，我有话想对你说……”大熊猫含羞垂下他圆溜溜的脸，话语断断续续的，好像断了线的珍珠项链，“如果我说，我想照顾你以后的每一期冬眠，你会愿意吗？”  
  
春风吹得原野绿浪翻滚。嫩绿色的线毯似的草甸，在明媚的阳光下闪闪发光。草野上长满了不知名的野花。花田中央，铺开一面天蓝色的彩布，坐着两只动物。那是一头大白熊愣愣地听着他平生最好的朋友——一只大熊猫，正对他告白。“我厌倦了每年整个冬天跟你远离，看不见你毛绒绒的面容。我不想整天呆在家里，或者跟其他动物在一起的时候，心里空落落的，只能想着你来解闷。我想随时能拥抱你，哪怕你睡梦中无法回应我；我想随时亲吻你，好让你隔着遥远的梦乡，也能感受到温暖。瓦纽沙，你会愿意吗？”  
  
回答熊猫这样绵长的告白的，是白熊豆大的泪珠。“我当然很高兴，不，我是说，我很愿意，愿意得能把鱼骨头都吞掉！”伊万亮汪汪的紫眼睛，被他厚厚的眼睑藏起来了。他把自己的整颗头，都移植到熊猫圆滑的肩上。明艳的自然照耀着他俩，将和煦的春风都围抱在他们的胳膊和后背去；辉煌的太阳呀，舍不得让正午的光热烘烤他们，便唤来一朵胖胖的白云，悠悠步向他们头顶的半空，给他们送来荫凉。两只动物就这样忘情地在蓝天白云下互相拥抱着，仿佛直至地老天荒，也不愿放开对方。


End file.
